


Rainy Night's Occupation

by misseshermionemalfoy



Series: Jalec positivity one shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: Thunder had always unsettled Jace as a kid, but now it's more difficult to crawl into his adoptive brother's bed because they're parabatai. He does it anyway...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Jalec Positivity one shots! Be sure the check the other one's out!

Jace didn’t know what he was doing. There was a particularly bad thunderstorm outside and even the roof of the Institute couldn’t stop him from being scared. Their parents were out on a mission and damn if Jace wasn’t scared. Even at fifteen he hated thunderstorms. So as he crept down the hallway to Alec’s room, fully expecting Izzy to be in his bed as well ( at thirteen the only time she showed her fear was when their parents went away or there was a thunderstorm ) but she was’t?

 

“Where’s Izzy?” Jace whispered. 

 

“She’s keeping Max company.” 

 

Jace nodded. “Can I…?” 

 

“Yeah of course I was waiting for you.” 

 

Jace slides into his parabatai’s bed. They’re getting too old for this but he doesn’t care. It’s the middle of the night and he doesn’t need to be scared and alone. “Can we turn the TV on? Just low, I can’t stand listening to the sound of thunder.” 

 

Alec nods and loops an arm around his parabatai shoulders. “I thought you might sleep through this one.” Alec said as he put the TV on Cartoon Network and lowered the volume to five. 

 

“No, I waited half an hour for it to stop but I figured it was going to go on all night. How long have you been awake?” 

 

“About an hour. The wind rattles my windows.”  

 

Jace lays his head on Alec’s chest. This is the part they don’t talk about, ever since they’d become parabatai several months ago Jace couldn’t help but want more of Alec than he was supposed to be entitled to. Slowly, Jace pressed kisses to Alec’s jaw and when he got to Alec’s ear he gave the lobe a quick nip. “You want to do this tonight?” Jace asks.

 

“Of course I do. I want to do this every night with you.” Alec confessed. 

 

Jace pulled down the sheets, exposing Alec’s chiseled midsection and penguin boxers. “Penguins? Really Alec?” 

 

A crimson flush rose up Alec’s face. He didn’t offer any defense for this apparently reprehensible choice of underwear. “‘S’ok. I’ve got Spongebob on mine.” 

 

Alec laughed. “Are you going to kiss me or…?” 

 

Before Alec could finish the sentence Jace’s lips were on his, plundering his mouth. Jace straddled Alec’s hips and Alec let out a low moan at the friction between their hips. Their tongues danced until the need for air became an issue, and only then did Jace come up for air, gasping, and dizzy with pleasure. Jace tugged at Alec’s shirt and threw it on the other side of the bed. 

 

Jace placed kisses down the smooth column of Alec’s neck, being careful to not to leave marks. Sometimes Alec would let him leave a little hickey in the middle of his deflect rune because it was easy to cover up but this was an unexpected rendezvous so neither of them were prepared for that. Jace tugs off his own shirt and Alec lets out a little gasp. 

 

“You’re so hot.” Alec says, wonder in his voice.

 

“Shhh... “ Jace says. He tugs down Alec’s boxers, and Alec lifts up his hips to help Jace. Jace places the boxers on top of Alec’s shirt on the other side of the bed. Alec’s hard, and so is Jace. Just being like this, the anticipation makes Alec’s mind race with the possibilities. 

 

Jace slinks down the length of Alec’s body before settling his head in between Alec’s hips. He stroked Alec’s length, running his thumb over the weeping head of him. Alec let out a gasp, “Don’t tease!” This only garners a low chuckle from Jace. In one sweeping motion he takes the head of Alec’s length in his mouth and begins bobbing his head up and down. 

 

The sounds Alec makes when Jace does  _ this _ is a symphony of ‘oohhhs’ and ‘ahh’ mixed in with some profanities. Jace works his mouth down further on Alec’s length and cups Alec’s balls in the palm of his hand. “Just like that!” Alec whispers. 

 

Jace can feel Alec’s balls tightening in his hand and he doesn’t need to be told that his parabatai is about to come, but Alec tells him anyway. Hot, salty fluid surges into Jace’s mouth and he swallows with a moan. 

 

Jace moves back up Alec’s quivering body and holds him tight to him. “Think you can sleep now?” Jace asks.

 

“Yeah, but I mean… don’t you want me to… too?” 

 

“Nah, not tonight. I wanted to make you feel good and I succeeded that’s enough for me.” 

 

Jace hands Alec his clothes and settles on the pillow next to Alec. The thunder had stopped and all they cold hear was the soft pitter patter of rain on the tin roof of the Institute. 

 

“Goodnight baby.” 

 

“‘Night, parabatai.” 


End file.
